Dirt, mud, rain, snow, and water in all of its forms can be damaging to various objects. Additionally, objects that are fragile or otherwise breakable can be damaged by mistreatment and/or other unfortunate handling. It is, therefore, useful to have a housing within which an object of need of protection may be housed so as to protect it from inclement conditions, mistreatment, and/or unfortunate handling. Types of objects in need of such protection are electronic devices, such as a mobile computer, for instance, a digital tablet computer, personal digital assistant, electronic reader, mobile telephone device, and the like.
Specifically, desktop computers are well known in the art. Mobile computers are also well known and allow all the same general functionality as standard desktop computers, albeit often with less memory and/or processing power. For instance, mobile digital computers are capable of performing word processing tasks, spread sheet production, power-point generation, and typically possess mobile broadband connectivity. However, often for general use, one need not engage extensive processing power, nor employ many of the programs often run on typical desktop and/or mobile laptop computers, such as word processing, spread sheet production, and power point generation and presentation. Often for general use all that is required is a moderate processing power and memory as well as broadband internet connectivity. Accordingly, mobile digital tablet computers and mobile telephones having computing functionality have been developed.
Mobile digital tablet computers serve the same basic functions as their counterpart desk and laptop computers, however, typically with less processing power and memory as well as less word processing, etc. Nevertheless, for general use all that is needed is internet connectivity as well as the ability to obtain e-mail and read electronic data, such as e-books. This functionality is perfect for tablet style computers and even mobile telephones having such functionality, which by their nature are designed to be thin and light weight. Mobile digital tablet computers and computing telephones, therefore, have become increasingly popular with the general user.
With respect to tablet computers and mobile telephones with computing functionality, such electronic devices are well known and widely used. Tablet computers and mobile telephones with computing functions are electronic devices that are convenient tools which allow continual access to the internet, make reading electronic books easy, and facilitates peoples communications with one another, e.g., via phone, e-mail and/or various social media modalities, while on the go and away from traditional telephone landlines. For instance, mobile tablet and telephone devices allow people to connect to the internet, download and read or watch books and movies, as well as to communicate with others via voice, text message, sms, im, social media modalities, and the like. Electronic readers are devices that are similar to tablet computers, but with even more limited computing functionality yet nevertheless allow a user to easily store, view and read various print media. However, while tablet computers, mobile telephones, and electronic readers may be portable and handy to use, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example, they are often expensive and contain fragile electronic components that make them prone to damage due to inclement weather and/or mishandling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mechanism whereby an object, such as a portable tablet computer, mobile telephone, or an electronic reader device, may be protected from inclement weather and/or errant handling and/or other damage that may result from contacting a fluid, such as water, dirt, mud, and the like. The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and system for housing or encasing an object, such as a tablet computer, mobile telephone, or electronic reader and/or the components thereof, as well as methods for using the same, in a manner that offers protection for the device from adverse environmental conditions, inclement weather, mishandling and/or damage, such as from contacting a fluid, such as water. Systems for the same are also provided.